1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling weeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
For controlling weeds, many compounds are known as active ingredients of pesticides such as herbicides.
[Non-Patent Document]
    Crop Protection Handbook, vol. 97 (2011) Meister Publishing Company ISBN: 1-892829-23-1)